No Fim
by Persefone-San
Summary: OneShot Um amor pode durar mesmo após a morte? Uma continuação meiga para Sentimentos:Lágrimas da incerteza.


**Autora:** Perséfone-san

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada e cia.

Bem, como algumas pessoas me pediram, aqui está uma "continuação" de Sentimentos: Lágrimas da incerteza. Deixo de antemão o aviso que não havia planejado esta história ao concluir aquela, sendo assim, pode sair um pouco dos padrões da outra. Aqui segue o pós-Hades – se é que posso dizer assim. Na verdade, aqui está a saga de Hades ao meu modo. Espero que lhes agradem e que deixem suas reviews dizendo o que acharam.

**No Fim**

Após a batalha das Doze casas, Athena e seus cavaleiros passaram por muitas outras, sendo a pior de todas; a mais esperada. A guerra santa contra o imperador do mundo dos mortos: Hades.

Os cavaleiros de ouro não deixavam seus postos e os de bronze insistiam em participar das lutas.

Os antigos cavaleiros de ouro – os que perderam suas vidas na batalha das doze casas – haviam retornado juntamente do antigo e verdadeiro Grande Mestre, Shion, alegando quererem a cabeça de Athena. Este fato entristeceu a todos os cavaleiros ainda vivos, mas um em especial.

O coração de Miro havia falhado uma batida ao sentir o cosmo de seu amado Kamus novamente. Mas o sentia diferente. Sombrio. Não queria aceitar o fato, mas ao descer até virgem e ter comprovado que seu querido Kamus havia executado Shaka... Não... E ainda por cima usando a técnica proibida pela própria Athena desde os tempos mitológicos.

A exclamação de Athena.

Imaginava como Mu não deveria estar se sentindo com a morte de Shaka. Já havia se sentido assim e sabia o quanto era terrível perder quem se ama!

Seu coração doía.

Talvez fosse ainda mais terrível saber que quem ainda se ama é um traidor e seu inimigo.

Encheu-se de raiva e pouco se importou se cada um possuía apenas um sentido e que haviam sido atingidos pelas técnicas de Aioria.

Quis dar seu próprio castigo. Tentar aliviar sua dor. Não acreditava que os três homens que haviam sacrificado suas vidas pela Deusa agora a queriam matá-la com as próprias mãos. Não aceitava que Kamus, o homem que havia dito que por Athena entregaria a vida sem pensar, estava disposto a tudo para conseguir a cabeça dela. Aquele não poderia ser seu Kamus. Não o seu gentil e meigo Kamus.

Foram desferidos quatorze dos quinze tiros do escorpião.

Kamus sentia seu coração apertado. Queria parar tudo. Morrer novamente, ali mesmo, com o Antares que Miro preparara. Mas não, não lhe era permitido. Tinha de cumprir com sua missão mesmo que para isso tivesse de ferir Miro.

Notou quando Saga preparou um ataque para desferir contra seu escorpiano. Ficou tenso, mas aliviou-se pelo escorpiano não tê-lo recebido por completo.

Tinham que seguir em frente a todo custo e o quanto antes. Tinham pouco mais que quatro horas. Formaram novamente a postura da tríade. Surpreenderam-se ao perceberem que Mu e os outros também a formaram.

Nenhum ali poderia hesitar ou perderiam suas vidas inutilmente.

Com o coração chorando lágrimas de sangue, Kamus seguiu com a técnica. A situação de miro não foi muito diferente, estando cara-a-cara com o francês.

Miro não podia negar que ainda o amava mesmo depois de tudo.

A energia acumulada foi mandada aos céus pelos saints de bronze, mas a explosão ainda destruiu completamente a casa de Virgem. Não foi visto nenhum sinal de vida dos cavaleiros de bronze, mas Mu, Aioria e Miro surpreenderam-se ao ver Saga saindo dos escombros. Não compreendiam de onde ele e os outros dois tiravam tamanha determinação.

Miro iria acabar com tudo aplicando o Antares em Saga, quando a Deusa o impediu. Ela apenas pediu que os levassem a ela imediatamente.

Haviam lutado em vão.

Cada um levava um dos traidores. Saga era carregado por Mu, ansiando poder ver a Deusa. Shura por Aioria. O espanhol havia tentado transmitir a mensagem de Aioros ao leonino, mas este não permitiu. Não queria ouvir uma palavra só que fosse. Miro escorava Kamus. O francês mantinha a cabeça baixa pela vergonha – não por ser carregado, mas por tudo que havia feito. – Tinha vergonha da Deusa, de Hyoga e... de Miro.

Miro o fitou por instantes.

_"Por que...? Kamyu... Por que?"_ – O grego se perguntava. Lamentava.

Ao fim das imensas escadarias, Athena pediu a Kanon que entregasse à Saga a adaga dourada. A deusa suicidou-se perante todos, segurando nas mãos de Saga – com a adaga – entre as suas. Saga desesperou-se e Kamus e Shura apenas choravam. Não tinham mais nada a fazer.

Miro, triste e com raiva, pegou Kamus pelo pescoço. Apertava com força. Queria matá-lo com as próprias mãos, queria esganá-lo.

Via que seu francês não reagia. Que aceitava aquela punição vinda dele. Miro começou a chorar. Caiu de joelhos perante Kamus, largando seu pescoço e envolvendo sua cintura num abraço. Chorava como há meses não fazia. Desespero, dor... Amor. Sabia que nunca conseguiria mata-lo. Ainda o amava loucamente.

Entenderam finalmente o que a Deusa queria ao verem que seu corpo havia desaparecido como o de Shaka. Perceberam que ela preferiu enfrentar Hades nos domínios dele. Entenderam que no fim, Saga, Kamus, Shura, Shion, Afrodite e Máscara da morte não eram traidores, mas que precisaram se passar por.

Seguiram juntos até os domínios de Hades.

Na hora da separação dos trios, Miro e Kamus pararam frente a frente por instantes. Kamus já se preparava para sair, quando se viu envolvido pelos braços de Miro.

Àquela altura, Miro já não tinha mais qualquer ressentimento do que Kamus havia feito. Em uma conversa pelos cosmos, Mu o havia explicado que tudo havia sido decisão de Shaka. Àquela altura, Miro só tinha por ele os mesmo sentimentos de sempre.

Foi beijado.

Um beijo rápido – pelas circunstâncias – porem terno.

"Se importa que os outros possam estar vendo?" – Miro perguntou pelo cosmo, enquanto o beijava.

"Não quero mais saber o que vão pensar. Tudo está chegando ao fim... e... Como conseguiu me perdoar, já passou da hora de assumirmos..." – Kamus respondeu envolvendo a cintura do grego, puxando-o para si. Tentava corresponder ao beijo da melhor forma possível.

Não se importava mais se os outros haviam visto ou não. Só se lamentava por ter perdido os sentidos. Assim, não pôde sentir o beijo em si. Apenas pôde sentir o amor que ainda existia nele.

Apartaram o beijo ambos com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Eu... Eu ainda te amo... sempre te amei...

"Eu também, Miro. Sempre o amei." – Kamus não podia falar. Mas respondeu como podia. Pelo cosmo.

Para Kamus, bastava que Miro o tivesse sentido uma ultima vez. Bastava ter ouvido (1) uma ultima vez a voz de miro que lhe disse 'eu ainda te amo'.

Kamus foi o primeiro a dar as costas e sair correndo para alcançar Shura e Saga que o esperava mais afastado. Seus olhos marejados mostravam a tristeza de mais um adeus.

Miro o fitou por instantes, logo se apressando a sair para alcançar Aioria e Mu.

No decorrer da batalha, como se era esperado, acabaram-se o restante das doze horas que tinham de vida. Mu, Aioria e Miro também perderam suas vidas para um kioto de Hades. Radamanthys

Com um chamado pelo cosmos da Deusa, reuniram-se novamente frente ao Muro das Lamentações. Seus espíritos pareciam ter tomado nova vida. Trajavam, cada um dos doze cavaleiros ali presente, sua armadura dourada. Tinham de romper um buraco no muro – Para que Os cavaleiros de bronze atravessassem – e para isso precisariam da luz do sol. Naquele lugar, a única chance que teriam seria concentrar seus poderes em uma única arma, para esta destruir a muralha.

O poder máximo dos doze cavaleiros juntos seria capaz de reproduzir um pouco do brilho do sol – Astro ao qual suas armaduras passaram séculos expostas.

Sabiam que não voltariam mais após este ato. Que aquele seria o fim definitivo para eles. Que após cumprirem sua última missão, poderiam apenas descansar e rezar para que os outros conseguissem entregar a armadura da Deusa.

Todos formaram um semicírculo, estando Aioros ao centro. Kamus dirigiu-se para onde Miro se encontrava, parando ao seu lado.

"Fiz o que pude por Hyoga, como havia me pedido, assim como encerrei seu diário." – Miro comunicou-se com ele pelos cosmos, mas mantendo sua concentração e enviando todo o seu poder para a flecha.

"Eu sei. Assim como sabia que encontraria meu diário. Meu corpo havia falecido, Miro, mas meu espírito sempre esteve ao seu lado e ao de Hyoga. Sempre estive zelando por vocês, mesmo que não pudessem me sentir." – Respondia Kamus, não perdendo sua concentração.

"Obrigado, Kamus..."

"Quem deve agradecer sou eu, Miro. Por sempre ter me compreendido, perdoado, ajudado... por ter me mostrado que valia a pena viver. Por ter me devolvido a felicidade..."

"Eu sentia sua falta..."

"Não posso dizer que sentia a sua, pois estaria querendo dizer que o queria morto, quando na verdade lhe desejava a mais feliz vida. Mas agora... tudo está chegando ao fim. E estamos juntos aqui, Miro. Juntos."

"Sim..." – Miro sorriu. O sorriso feliz que há tempos não mostrava. Um verdadeiro. – "Juntos... "

Quando Aioros atirou a flecha de Sagitário que continha todo o poder, Kamus segurou forte a mão de Miro com uma lágrima no rosto e um sorriso feliz. Ao menos no fim estariam juntos.

"_A vida passa cada vez mais rápido!_

_Eu estou ainda a te esperar!_

_Deverias saber:_

_O amor vence a morte_

_E em espírito, a união é eterna._

_Meu Kamyu..." (2)_

OoOoOoOoO

Apenas para lembrar. Saga, Shura e Kamus ficaram com sentidos diferentes. Saga ficou com sua visão, Shura com o paladar (o sentido mais inútil para uma batalha, sejamos francos) e Kamus com a audição.

Aqui é um fragmento do pensamento que Miro havia escrito no diário do Kamus. Da fic que antecede esta.

Aí está, espero que tenham gostado. Eu pretendia por um pós-Hades; eles vivos, mas quando dei por mim, havia resumido a saga de Hades e eles juntos no final apenas em espírito. Bom, ao menos ficaram juntos, como me pediram. Meu inconsciente que determinou esse fim. (até porque comecei a escrever sem saber onde iria parar. Na verdade, tinha um projeto em mente que simplesmente virou isso.). Evitei descrever muito, pois achei que ficaria cansativo para vocês lerem algo que já leram (mangá) ou viram (o anime). Sem contar as técnicas que ficariam repetitivas! Fiz este One-shot apenas para tentar agradar as meninas que me pediram a continuação. Só espero ter conseguido. Beijo a todos que lerem e em especial à quem puder deixar aqui sua marquinha.

Até a próxima!

09/08/2005


End file.
